


past curfew

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four new kids at Auradon Prep are quite... Curious. One in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	past curfew

Princess Evie, daughter of Queen Snow White, looked over Auradon Prep’s moonlit courtyard from the balcony outside her dorm room. It was a nice place to quietly think over the day’s curious events – particularly, the introduction of four children of villains to the school. Evie wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it.

But her dear Ben knew what he was doing, didn’t he?

A knock on her door. Careful not to wake Jane, Evie slipped outside of her room to see who it was, only to find herself face-to-face with two of the villains’ offspring – Audrey, daughter of the Evil Queen, and Carlos, son of Cruel de Vil.

“We’re hungry,” Carlos whined. “And we can’t find the kitchens.”

“Carlos,” Audrey scolded lightly. She then batted her eyelashes at Evie. “If you’d please show us?”

“Oh, um.” It was past curfew, and Evie knew Fairy Godmother would _not_ approve. And who was to say these two had pure intentions? Still, well, Ben had made it clear that he wanted the new kids to feel welcome…

“Right this way,” Evie said, and turned to guide the two down the hall. Audrey thought she hid her smirk well as she got her way, but Evie saw it. It was oddly thrilling to see something other than a sugary-sweet smile on someone’s face.

Especially on a face like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, technically a full role-reversal would have Evie as _Aurora's_ daughter, but I couldn't resist.


End file.
